Tony Elliot and Me
by E-R-Aranyi
Summary: When Billy's mother died, Jackie got help from a girl called Jean, who said she would take care of the house like his mother used to, if he got a place to stay away from her drunk of a father. As she takes care of Billy, she starts to grow fond of Tony, though there are many obstacles in their relationship they will have to face. (OC/Tony)
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**!Warning! Click here to win $1,000,000 in cash !Warning!**

 **haha, jk no.** **Just here to warn you all that there is bad language in this story and that if you are not happy with that, beep every time you come across a bad word. (please do cause that would be funny)**

* * *

 **Authors Note: (that's me!)**

 **These chapters have been updated and redone to make more sense (to me anyways)**

 **Also, this is going to be a short story. So maybe like 10 chapters is the max for this one.**

 **Don't worry though chickies, because each chapter I am going to make over 1,000 words so that will be around 10,000 words overall. Or maybe I'll make it slightly longer than that.**

 **Okay then, new goal: I will finish this story at around 15,000 words and it will be beautiful (maybe a bit naughty? I dunno, leave a comment if you wanna see things get naughty, hehe *winky face*)**

 **(I am also known to be a perfectionist to the point where I don't like to complete things because I am scared it is not the best it can be. But for this story I plan on winging it and seeing how it will go.)**

 **Anyways, apologies for the intrusion.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

"What are you doing?" Billy asks, watching me hover over the stove as I boil four eggs.

I turn round and ruffle his hair when walking past, "what does it look like Billy? I'm cooking you all breakfast."

"But there's only four. What about you?" he speaks again as I open the front door to let in the fresh air.

"I'm not hungry Billy. Plus I'm here to cook for you, your dad, brother and grandma."

His concerned eyes bore into my heart until I finally give in, "Fine, I'll put one in for myself, aye? Will that make you happy?"

With a new smile, he turns to walk into his grandma's room when he suddenly stops and turns around to stare at me.

"Jean? Do you fancy my brother?"

To hide my surprise, I scoff and continue to set the table for his family.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

Billy smirks, heading through the yellow doors and I can hear him saying 'good morning' to his grandma. He usually talks with her and helps her out of bed.

"Come on dad! We'll be late!" Tony's shout breaks the peaceful silence as he enters the room without giving me a single glance.

I watch as he takes a slice of bread, scowling at his rudeness. Scooping the four eggs out of the pot and placing them onto their holders, I place them ready on the table.

"Bastard." I whisper as he walks out, angry at his ignorance.

"You know, just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't hear you," Tony speaks, popping his head round the corner with a small smile, "and this toast is burnt."

"Get the hell out and go protest, you little fucker!" I snap back, causing him to laugh and jog out of the house, calling once more for his dad. I roll my eyes at him before setting up each plate for breakfast.

Tony can come back later and eat his cold.

"We'll be back in an hour Jean," Jackie calls, closing the front door after him.

Sighing, I sit down and stare into blank space, barely acknowledging the presence of Billy when he comes in to fetch his breakfast as well as his grandmother's. They eat together in her room while I sit there by myself, lost in thought and occasionally picking at the toast on the table.

"You know, if you think too hard, your brain might explode."

I turn round, coming out of my thoughts, to see Billy standing there with boxing gloves round his neck.

Smiling at his joke, I shake my head as he walks off to boxing. Some days I think Billy is the only reason I stay in this mad house.

I take a good, final chunk of breakfast before placing the rest inside the fridge. Jackie and Tony will have to heat them up again once they return.

Let me use this time to explain why I work here, for free, looking after an elder and a very energetic young boy.

My family is not what you would call stable. There are many flaws in every family and it just so happens that the ones in mine are slightly extreme.

Two years ago, my father got busted for drug dealing and inprisoned. There is no money in the household anyways, apart from the cash illegally aqquired from the drugs, so we couldn't afford to defend my father as chains were slapped around his wrists.

My mother started to get sloppy, blaming my father for every little problem that would happen in her life. She started taking out her anger with sex, booze and drugs. Then when that wasn't good enough, it was me.

I got out of there as soon as I could, finding a place with Jackie as he lent me his mother's old room. Now that she was too old to climb stairs, the small room was left empty and perfect for me to stay in.

Earning my keep through household chores and taking care of the family, I have managed to stay away from my past for 5 months and am determined for it to stay that way.

I'm playing a long piece on the piano when I hear loud complaining from the kitchen. Ignoring it as a normal thing that happens in this household, I continue playing Für Elise. There's another shout and I accidentally press on the wrong key. Cursing to myself, I get up to see who disturbed my playing.

"Billy!" Tony shouts as soon as I enter, "what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Billy complains back, racing out the room with Tony hot on his tail.

But before he can leave, I grab his scruffy blue jacket and haul him back. Tony grunts in annoyance, hitting his back against the wall as I jump out of the way. I hear the front door open as Billy leaves the house.

"You're not leaving this house until you've eaten something." I command, coming up with the quick excuse for helping out Billy.

It's worthless, because Tony can see through my lies like they are just glass protecting the truth. But still, he stands up and walks over to the fridge, grabbing his egg from this morning. I don't miss the glare he sends my way as he closes the fridge.

I stare at him as he picks the egg's skin off. Half because he usually has difficulty with it and makes a mess, the other half, I feel interested in watching his fingers carefully trying to peel off the brown shell.

"Here," I speak up, walking over and grabbing the egg out of his hands. He doesn't complain and lets me take over.

With a simple small crack, I easily start to take all the shell off until a minute later, I've placed the white egg in his hands and discarded of the hard shell.

He mutters a thanks and walks out of the room while eating the egg. Smiling a little, I set to work on cleaning the kitchen. It's not until I hear him walk up the stairs that I realise where he is going to eat his food.

"Don't you dare eat that in your room!" I shout to Tony, thinking about the mess he will create, "I don't fancy cleaning your room!"

When there's no reply, I steadily walk up the stairs and knock on the boy's door. He opens, leaning against the frame while chewing on something in his mouth. I can only guess it is the egg.

"You have to stop eating in your room." I repeat.

"Who made you the fucking boss of me?" he snarls, obviously annoyed.

"Your dad, idiot." I mutter, fed up with his stubborn attitude.

Getting a glance over his shoulder, I see that Billy's made a mess of his room again. With a sigh, I shove past Tony's shoulder to go pack it up.

Folding a shirt, I place it gently in the closet with the rest of Billy's clothes.

After the third shirt, I start to straighten the small boy's bed, making sure the pillows are straight, just like they usually are. I turn and look over at Tony's messy bed, "Are you capable of making your own bed?"

"Is that a question?"

"What else is it fucking supposed to be?"

In the corner of my eye, I see him place his hands up in defence. So I point at his bed, motioning for him to get to work.

As Tony starts cleaning, I tuck the final sheet corner under the heavy mattress. That's when my hand brushes over something.

Grabbing at it, I pull out a pair of light pink shoes. Ballet shoes. I stare at them in shock for a few seconds, trying to understand why Billy has a pair of Ballet shoes under his mattress.

Then Tony starts moving again, getting up from tucking his own sheet in. I shove the shoes back under and quickly leave, making a hasty retreat from the room.

I will have to talk to Billy. He should be home soon, from his morning run round the town. I had asked him to grab me a carton of milk on the way back.

This boy had some explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2 - Oi, Billy Time to Confess

**Chapter 2 - Oi, Billy. Time to Confess.**

When Billy returns, he is puffing and hungry, eagerly sitting down at the table to eat. He forgot the milk, but I told him I'd go out later to get some, along with a few other things that the kitchen is currently lacking in.

I got him to sit down at the table, making sure to close all the doors before plonking down beside him. He already looks nervous as if I am about to seriously tell him off for something.

"So I found something under you mattress today," I whisper at Billy before hitting him on the shoulder, "why didn't you tell me you started ballet?"

Billy looks shocked, his eyes widening until they are the largest I have ever seen them. Laughing at his face, I ruffle his hair.

"Don't worry lad, I ain't telling no soul about your little ballet lessons."

He smiles at this, obviously glad that I won't be telling his secret any time soon. Though he has to find a better hiding spot for his shoes because I found them in no time when cleaning his room.

It will only take a small slip up for Tony or Jackie to find them where they are currently hiding.

"Jackie will kill you when he finds out," I warn him.

Billy sighs and looks down at his lunch, "I know."

"Do you have a back up plan if he does?" I ask, hoping this kid has found a way to trick his father if he ever finds out.

But to my dismay, Billy shakes his head. Though I have to agree with him there. If Jackie finds out about the ballet, there is no believable excuse that will keep his suspicions at bay.

"Well, if he does find the shoes, tell him they're mine. I do ballet myself, so it will only be a white lie to save your arse." I put in, packing away the remains of lunch, leaving Tony's in the fridge.

It always seems like I'm packing away his unfinished/untouched food. Where is that boy any ways?

"Really? You do ballet?" Billy speaks, interested.

I nod in response, earning a large grin from Billy before he suddenly glances at the clock. It sends him into panic as he scoffs down the rest of his sandwich, stumbling out an explanation of being late for something and leaves the house.

I admire his energy as he goes. It reminds me of how I felt when I first started ballet, all geared and ready to go.

But then I got teased. Teased for my large bones and curvy figure. Then the teacher started going hard on me, expecting more and more as the years went past.

She is a nice teacher, but there are times when I think that quitting will be more easier than having to drag myself to every lesson.

Sighing, I give a glance around the kitchen and notice the house is running low on a few items.

"It must be time for the weekly shopping trip." I mutter to myself with a small smirk, knowing exactly whom I am going to drag along with me to the supermarket.

 **\- Time Skip -**

The supermarket is cold, the air kept this way to help the food stay nice. Tony, who pushes the trolley beside me, stares at the many items on the shelves, hope in his eyes that we might get some of the junk food.

I sigh, staring at the money in my hands. We may just make it through with the essentials.

"Flour," I speak to myself, grabbing the cheapest brand and moving on, "eggs, what else...?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" He asks, shoving the trolley more down the aisle in his usual teenage rage.

"Maybe cause I gave you the fucking list!"

He does a small 'oh yeah' look before reaching into his pant's pockets to produce a folded piece of paper. I snatch it off him with an annoyed sigh, reading the contents of the list.

"I think we'll make it through..." I mutter, remembering the cheapest prices at this supermarket.

Peering back to Tony, I spot him eyeing a packet of cigarettes on the shelf at his eye level. To distract him, I take a child's bouncy ball toy and hit him in the shoulder with it. It bounces off and disappears from sight when it rolls underneath the shelves.

"You do know that smoking kills you," I inform him, tugging on the end of the trolley so that it hauls him forward, "and is also a waste of money that could be used on other things."

"For fuck sake, Jean, I was just looking." he states, finally moving down the aisle with me.

I mock him, repeating the sentence he just said but with a roll of my eyes. Stopping to pick up some porridge, I spot another miner who's on strike looking my way. He's young, around my age and well built as I can see through his tight shirt. That's the things about all the miners. They're all very well built.

"Eric!" Tony shouts, ditching the trolley and going over to meet his friend. Learning that the boy's name is Eric, I finish up the groceries while Tony catches up with his friend.

"That's twenty-nine dollars," the man says behind the counter, smiling when I hand over the right amount of money.

"Are you finished?" Tony asks, coming right up behind me to the point where his chest is pressed again my back.

I am suddenly very aware of his breath on the back of my head and lose track of where I am for a split second. The man at the counter coughs, bringing me out of my racing mind and I quickly place on a smile.

"Yes, take these," I answer Tony, handing him the few bags we have. It was a small load, tiny compared to the amounts we bought before the strike.

Tony seems to notice too, staring at the bags for a long time. I sigh and give him a small shove, pushing him towards the door.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." he complains, finally moving on his own.

The walk back is tense this time. We walk past riot guards, their plastic shields held up to form a wall of protection. They scare me, to be honest.

I'm not even a part of the strike, but that doesn't stop me from being concerned about my safety when around them and their big bats.

"You're staring at them, did you know that?" Tony whispers, grabbing onto my left wrist and dragging me onto the other side of the road. I stumble behind him, breaking eye contact with one of the guards.

"All this is going to be for nothing." I mutter without thinking.

Tony sighs and lets go of my hand, "I know. All this pain and striking is going to fail, and we will go back to work with the same pay check we did before."

I stare at Tony for a moment, taking in the fear in his eyes when talking about going back into the mines.

To be honest with myself, I don't want him going back either.

* * *

 **Authors Note: (hey it's me again!)**

 **I found Tony Elliot to be so freaking amazing during the film and his accent (OMG).**

 **So of course I turned to to see if they had any stories on him...and nothing.**

 **I was so sad that I wouldn't be able to read about an OC getting to know and love this confused Tony Elliot. (ahem, Jamie Draven...)**

 **But then it hit me, Aha!, I can make my own fanfiction and then read it back for entertainment. On the bonus side, you guys also get to read my weird, slightly untouched writing that may or may not need a lot of grammar and English work.**

 **(Shush, don't tell my English teacher!)**

 **Sorry...I've rambled again.**

 **So any who, I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Read On!**


End file.
